Todo cambia
by JessMellark99
Summary: Sinopsis. Katniss vivía en el distrito 4 junto su hermana y mama, pero después de un accidente automovilístico donde pierde a su hermana Prim la mama de Katniss la manda al distrito 12 a vivir con su tío Haymitch, en ese lugar encontrara a gente nueva, amores nuevos y por supuesto experiencias sorprendentes. ¿Pero podrá abrir su corazón a alguien mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas como están pues este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste por favor no sean tan duras conmigo y lo publico hoy porque hoy después de tanto tiempo ya esta en todas las salas de cine En Llamas, así que espero que les guste. **

**Sinopsis.**

**Katniss vivía en el distrito 4 junto su hermana y mama pero después de un accidente la mama de Katniss la manda al distrito 12 a vivir con su tío Haymitch, en ese lugar encontrara a gente nueva y amores nuevos. ¿Pero podrá abrir su corazón a alguien mas? **

**Todo cambia**

**Prologo**

**Me levanto del sofá acabando de terminar de ver la película de la boda de mi mejor amigo cuando me doy cuenta, en el reloj de la sala que ya hace 3 hora mi mama y mi hermana salieron de la casa y no han llegado cuando voy a marcar el teléfono de mi mama este recibe una llamada desconocida**

**-Buenas noches este ¿Es el teléfono de Katniss Everdeen?- me preguntan al otro lado de la línea.**

**-Si este es- respondo con un poco de nerviosismo.**

**-Bueno, lamento informarle que hubo un accidente automovilístico donde se encontraban su hermana y su madre - termina de decir el hombre pero suelto el teléfono en el piso y me quedo en shock por unos instante pero vuelvo a recobrar el sentido y vuelvo a tomar el teléfono.**

**-¿Dónde se encuentran ahora mismo?- el hombre me da la dirección del hospital y me dirijo inmediatamente al hospital Harborview no tardó en llegar y llego a la recepción.**

**-Disculpe información sobre algún Everdeen- le pido a la recepcionista.**

**-mm llego una ambulancia hace poco con una mujer que mayor de 40 años y esta se encuentra en una habitación ahora mismo y quien venía con ella falleció lamentablemente- me informa la recepcionista, mi pobre hermana, mi pequeña Prim está muerta solo tenía 13 años, no merecía morir me tiro en el piso y empiezo a llorar, pero rápidamente recuerdo que no puedo llorar aquí y menos ahora que mi mama me necesita, me levanto rápidamente y pregunto por la habitación de mi mama al llegar ahí abro la puerta con miedo porque no se cómo se lo tomara después de la muerte mi mama se había sumido en una gran depresión y ahora con la muerte de Prim no sé si sea igual al estar adentro la veo dormida se le ve lastimada pero no tan dañada dejo correr u par de lágrimas de mis ojos por verla de esa manera y veo que se remueve y al parecer está despertando así que tomo una silla y la acerco a su cama.**

**-¿Mama? ¿Mama?- Le digo veo que está abriendo los ojos sé que estará confundida por estar en este lugar y al verme hay sorpresa en su rostro.**

**-¿Katniss? ¿Qué sucedió?... no puede ser ya recuerdo el accidente ¿Cómo esta Prim?- me dice algo consternada y hasta asustada ahora no puedo decirle que Prim ha muerto no que acaba de despertar.**

**-Sabes mama tienes que descansar volveré al rato tu solo duerme- es lo que le digo pero cuando estoy parándome de la silla me agarra del brazo y veo su rostro enojado.**

**-¿Que paso con Prim?-me exige con su voz autoritaria, me suelta el brazo y me vuelvo a sentar así que solo me queda decirle todo.**

**-Mama es muy difícil decirte esto pero… Prim murió- al decir las últimas palabras rompo a llorar y no me detengo hasta que veo el rostro de mi mama se le ve pálida y se lo que le está pasando está volviendo a ese lugar en el que estaba cuando mi papa murió me levanto de la silla y la sacudo para que reaccione.**

**-Reacciona mama no puedes hacerlo otra vez, yo te necesito- le digo y al parecer reacciona con eso pero su mirada ya no es la misma.**

**-Todo es mi culpa, Katniss yo no debí haber estado hablando por teléfono por eso todo sucedió- me dice mi mama, una gran estupidez es lo que hizo pero no puedo culparla porque yo también de las pocas veces que he manejado lo he hecho.**

**-No mama, no te culpes fue un accidente ahora solo queda seguir adelante-le digo con una sonrisa triste.**

**-Solo vete Katniss por favor-al notar suplica en su voz me alejo de ella pero al ya estar en la puerta volteo a verla y sé que esto terminara mal para mí.**

**Espero sus reviews para ver si continuo con la historia y**


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Todo cambia, disfrútenlo y espero que les guste.

Han pasado 4 días desde el fatídico accidente en donde perdió la vida mi pequeña hermana Prim, no he ido a visitar a mi madre desde ese día tal vez para darle su espacio pero en realidad era por miedo a que me volviera a rechazar y yo no quería ver eso ahora preparaba el funeral de mi hermana que sería este mismo día donde me enfrentaría a la realidad, me pongo el vestido negro que utilice en el funeral de mi papa hace 4 años recuerdo todo perfectamente la mirada perdida de mi mama, Prim inconsolable y yo con la carga de cuidar a ellas dos solo con 13 años de edad, recuerdo haber estado de casa en casa vendiendo ropa de bebe que ya no necesitábamos, porque ya no había que comer en casa y mi mama no podía hacer nada, busque ayuda, pero termine cansada y me senté al lado de un árbol a esperar mi final, pero solo recuerdo unos ojos azules y una voz que me decía que estaría bien. Desperté en un hospital con las cuentas pagadas y con un regalo en donde había comida y una pintura hermosa de un atardecer, jamás supe quien había sido la persona que me había ayudado pero pensaba que sabría quien fue al escuchar su voz nuevamente. Me dirijo al cementerio donde será su funeral solo irán pocas personas amigas de Prim, conocidos nuestros, mi mama y yo. No hay familiares que yo sepa así que solo seriamos nosotros en el lugar hay flores y una foto de ella, me recuerdo a mí misma que no puedo romper a llorar y al otro lado veo a mi mama hablando con un hombre de pelo oscuro y rizado no le puedo ver el rostro cuando me voy a acercar a ellos el padre pide silencio para empezar así que me quedo en mi lugar, todo transcurre con normalidad la gente habla y habla sobre anécdotas que tenían sobre Prim no presto atención hasta que me doy cuenta que alguien me toca el hombro y me volteo y veo a mi mama.

-Katniss tenemos que hablar-me dice, he estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya había terminado todo.

-Está bien mama ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto y veo que se le ve mejor desde que la vi la última vez.

-Bueno antes te quiero presentar a alguien-me dice, veo que señala a alguien detrás de mí y veo que es el hombre con el que hablaba mi mama hace rato, ahora que lo veo mejor se ve que es un hombre de mediana edad, ojos grises como los míos y de una estatura mucho más alta que la mía.

-Así que tú debes ser Katniss ¿verdad?- me pregunta yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Katniss te presento a tu tío Haymitch Everdeen – me comenta mi mama, me quedo atónita jamás había sabido que mi papa había tenido un hermano.

-Mucho gusto tío-digo dándole mi mano para estrecharle solo se le queda viendo para después romper en carcajadas y retiro mi mano muy enojada.

-No por favor, tío no me gusta, llámame Haymitch- me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Da igual-contesto cortante y enojada.

-Qué cosa la preciosa es enojona-me dice riéndose pero lo peor es que me llama preciosa.

-Óigame que se cree para…- pero me corta

-Tranquila preciosa, no sé cómo va a ser cuando vayas al distrito 12 conmigo-me dice sonriendo pero al final su rostro se vuelve serio, distrito 12 y volteo a ver a mi mama con una cara pálida.

-¿A qué se refiere con que me iré a vivir al distrito 12 madre?-le digo enojada y jamás lo había estado así en mi vida.

-Katniss, mira yo no puedo seguir cuidándote porque cada vez que te veo, pienso en tu padre y siento que lo decepcione te falle una vez y no puedo hacerlo otra vez así que prefiero que te vayas con tu tío- me dice con la cabeza gacha.

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, YO TENGO UNA VIDA AQUÍ-le digo gritando aunque no es verdad que tenga una vida aquí, ni siquiera tengo algún amigo en el distrito 4 para decir que eso sea verdad.

-Pues tendrás otra vida en el distrito 12 y te iras-me dice, pero yo no puedo con esto ya no mas.

-Sabes que tienes razón, me iré de este distrito y no volveré porque ya no quiero ver otra vez como te desmoronas, así que me largo y espero que sepas que ya perdiste a otra hija- le digo sacando mi furia hacia ella, la veo una ultima vez a los ojos y me volteo hacia mi tío.

-Nos vamos esta misma noche a ese distrito- le digo y me voy hacia donde el destino me guíe.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo este si esta muy corto pero el próximo sera mas largo he decidido que publicar los lunes y los viernes, espero sus reviews. Y quiero mencionarles también que si no han visto la película de en llamas vayan a verla es sensacional, las espero próximamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que les agrade desde aquí empieza la acción.

En el tren que me lleva a mi nueva vida se le encuentran las cosas más extravagantes que haya podido ver, pues al parecer a mi nuevo tío no carece de dinero y hasta tal vez le sobre este se encuentra a mi lado sentado en un sillón aterciopelado con la vista hacia la ventana.

-Y bien cómo es que mi papa tenía un hermano y no lo sabía-

-Pues digamos que nos dejamos de comunicar cuando él se mudó al distrito 4 para conseguir lo que quería- me dice agitando la mano como no dándole importancia

-¿Y qué era lo que buscaba en el distrito 4?-

-Pues había una chica en el distrito 12 de la que tu padre estaba muy enamorado pero esa se mudó del distrito así que tu padre la siguió- me lo dice viéndome los ojos y se a quien se refiere la persona a la que siguió fue a mi madre pero prefiero dejarlo así, Haymitch al poco tiempo se retira a su habitación y me quedo sola con mis pensamientos no quiero dormir porque despertare gritando como la mayoría del tiempo y sé que ahora será peor porque ya no está Prim conmigo así que en la mayoría de la noche divagó por todos lados sin que nadie dé cuenta de mi presencia. Han pasado las horas y en unos minutos arribamos en el distrito 12 mi nuevo hogar en donde empezare una nueva vida alejada de tristezas o tratando de alejarlas porque sé que mi papa y Prim siempre estarían conmigo, bajamos del tren y lo primero que veo son puestos viejos.

-¡BIENVENIDA AL DISTRITO 12 PRECIOSA!- me dice gritando Haymitch en todo Panem se considera al distrito 12 como el más pobre de todos los distrito y ya veo la razón de porque recogemos mis cosas y las de Haymitch y andamos con ellas por el distrito al caminar por el distrito se ve que a la gente le falta dinero, comida y hasta ropa jamás he vivido de esa manera pero seguro es horrible, al caminar la gente se nos queda viendo en realidad a mí porque al parecer hay una cara nueva en el lugar, en el trayecto Haymitch y yo no dialogamos para mi está bien ya que no soporto hablar tanto con el pero este se detiene de golpe y hace que me golpee contra él.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- le digo enojada y sobándome la cabeza que aunque no sufrió casi ningún daño le hago como si me hubiera dolido.

-Me detuve porque ya llegamos preciosa- me contesta con una sonrisa arrogante y hace una reverencia mostrando el lugar, en donde en la entrada se puede apreciar un letrero enorme donde ves ''Aldea de los vencedores'' un nombre poco común pero lindo avanzamos por el lugar y veo que la mayoría de las casas están vacías pues no se ve que haya movimiento alguno por el lugar salvo el nuestro.

-¿Qué nadie vive aquí salvo tú?-le pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-Pues solo somos yo y el chico-

-¿Cuál chico?-preguntándole con curiosidad

-Ya lo conocerás luego ahora hay que llegar solo a la casa- me contesta y se aleja más rápido, llegamos a una casa grande que es de dos pisos igual que las demás que hemos pasado abre la puerta y nos metemos rápidamente, al entrar hay un largo pasillo, en donde se puede apreciar una cocina justo en frente, que le sigue a un comedor enorme y una sala también gigantesca diría que es hermosa pero por lo mal arreglada que esta y además sucia no se puede apreciar bien.

-Vives en un cochinero Haymitch, jamás limpias acaso-

-No, pero ya que estas aquí la casa se verá mejor- diciéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y solamente pienso en gritarle pero no servirá de nada hoy. Subimos arriba donde me muestra las habitaciones y el lugar donde dormiré yo es grande muy grande el lugar lo ocupa un cama matrimonial y al lado hay un tocador, jamás había tenido una habitación grande y hasta acogedora.

-Bueno preciosa ya viste la casa, desempaca y nos veremos luego- me dice saliendo de la habitación así que salgo en su busca.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto bajando las escaleras.

-Al quemador voy por mis bebidas que en estos momentos necesito mucho tal vez regrese en dos horas- me dice desde la puerta, está la abre y sale, me quedo sola en la casa sin saber que hacer así que subo arriba a arreglar todo al desempacar las cosas pienso que a Prim le hubiera gustado mucho vivir aquí pero me recuerdo que no puedo llorar, saco mis cosas de las maletas y voy acomodando mi ropa en los cajones que hay pero empiezo a escuchar ruidos abajo y pienso que es Haymitch al principio pero me recuerdo que dijo que iba a llegar más tarde, así que voy hacia las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y bajo poco a poco cada escalón cuando ya estoy en el último veo que una persona pasa sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y no sé por qué razón salto sobre ella tirándola al piso, pero este me voltea a mí, quedándose encima de mí, trato de forcejear pero me tiene agarrada de las muñecas cuando voy a hablar veo su rostro y me quedo asombrada por la familiaridad que le tengo a su rostro y es un chico de cara pálida, con pelo rubio cenizo que le caen en ondas pero lo que más me desconcierta son esos ojos azules me le quedo viendo hasta que solo unas palabras salen de mi boca.

-¿Quién eres?-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado también quiero agradecer a las que han dejado sus comentario y me han apoyado en esta historia, por cierto si no han visto En Llamas aun vayan a verla ahora mismo, espero pronto sus reviews así que hasta la próxima y que les vaya muy muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de hoy, así que disfrútenlo.

Las palabras se habían quedado en el aire y ya no había vuelto hablar y el mucho menos solo nos quedábamos viendo a los ojos sin perder el contacto visual yo me perdí en esos ojos azules como el cielo que me era tan familiares hasta que recuerdo que me tiene acorralada en el piso.

-Suéltame para poder pararme- le digo y veo que su rostro muestra un poco de vergüenza y este se para de mí y me ofrece su mano para levantarme y la acepto al tomarla es como sentir un descarga que me llenara todo el cuerpo, cuando ya estoy de pie completamente me suelta la mano me habla por primera vez.

-Disculpa por lo ocurrido, soy Peeta Mellark- lo dice ofreciéndome su mano nuevamente para estrecharla.

-Katniss Everdeen- le digo estrechándosela, el tiempo pasa y al darme cuenta se la suelto rápidamente. –Entonces Peeta ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es que tengo una llave de la casa de Haymitch me dijo que regresaría hasta mañana y aparte no menciono que traería compañía-me dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues como vez soy su sobrina, vivía en el distrito 4 pero me vine aquí con Haymitch por un problema familiar-le dije omitiendo las cosas más importantes, el nota que no le quiero contar más y se le ve nervioso. –Supongo que eres el otro que vive en la aldea de los vencedores- le digo tratando de sacar un poco de conversación.

-Pues si yo vivo en frente de Haymitch, así que seremos vecino-me dice sacando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me deja sin palabras.

-¿Vives solo?-le pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí, es que tengo problemas con mi mama, no lo soporte más y me vine a vivir solo-diciéndolo con una sonrisa triste, tal vez lo comprendo por qué sé que se siente ser rechazado por tu propia madre.

-¿Y tú papa? ¿O hermanos?-

-Mi papa, falleció cuando era pequeño y hermanos no tengo.

-Lamento lo de tu papa-le digo con verdadero pésame.

-Bueno por lo menos tengo un lugar donde vivir-dice sacando una sonrisa triste

-Si es muy extraño que solo haya dos casas ocupadas-

-Ni tanto digamos que Haymitch y mi familia tenemos dinero para costear este tipo de cosas-

-¿En serio?-

-Se podría decir que si en la panadería gana mi familia lo suficiente como para esto-

-Ok… sabes creo que tengo que seguir acomodando mis cosas-le digo porque siento que ya he tardado mucho hablando con el.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No te preocupes yo puedo sola-

-Claro que no, que sería de un buen vecino si no te ayudo a desempacar-lo dice sacando una sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta, me toma de la mano y así subimos las escaleras, hasta que me suelta para poder guiarlo a la habitación.

-Bueno, gracias Peeta por querer ayudarme-le digo cuando ya entramos a la habitación.

-No te preocupes lo hago con gusto ¿y bien que hago primero?- el tiempo se pasa volando, Peeta es bueno ayudándome él ha cargado las cajas más pesadas moviéndolas a otro lado, se ve que es fuerte, lo puedo notar más por la playera que lleva se le pueden apreciar más sus músculos pero rápidamente me quito esos pensamientos de la mente, yo empiezo a acomodar mi ropa en el closet cuando escucho que cierran la puerta de un portazo, miro a Peeta y se esta vez que quien ha llegado es Haymitch, bajamos los dos las escaleras y vemos a un Haymitch tirado en el piso donde al lado hay una botella de alcohol derramándose, me apresuro a ayudarlo junto con Peeta y lo ponemos en la sala.

-¿Por qué se emborracho?-le pregunto a Peeta.

-No te preocupes es normal en el- me dice, no dándole importancia.

-Genial, vivo con un borracho-

-No te preocupes, lo he encontrado en peores situaciones, ¡no puede ser!-le oigo a decir a Peeta y veo que revisa su reloj.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se suponía que vería a unos amigos y se me ha hecho tarde-

-Pues debería irte-

-No está bien Katniss esperare a que despierte-

.Vete y si no despierta le pondré un balde de agua helada en la cabeza-

-Ok, te recomiendo que no hagas eso, pero regresare mañana temprano para ver que sucedió-

-Está bien- le digo, veo duda en su rostro pero no sé por qué razón y al final recibo un beso suyo en mi cachete e inmediatamente cuando sus labios no están mí me dedica un buenas noche rápido y sale corriendo de la casa, me pongo la mano en donde hace unos segundo estuvieron sus labios, me quedo perdida hasta que me acuerdo de Haymitch, lo veo pero prefiero dejarlo dormir porque es mi primer día y no quiero arruinarlo con alguna pelea con el así que regreso a mi habitación a esperar un nuevo día.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo en la próxima conoceremos mas personajes de esta historia, les pido que dejen sus reviews, y agradeciendo a las que me han apoyado en esta historia, espero que se la pasen muy muy bien así que hasta la próxima.


End file.
